Angelo Ogbonna
Obinze Angelo Ogbonna (born 23 May 1988), known as Angelo Ogbonna, is an Italian professional footballer who plays as a centre back for West Ham United and the Italian national team. He signed for Torino in 2002, having previously been a member of Nuova Cassino's youth set-up. Ogbonna made his debut in Serie A at the age of 18 under Alberto Zaccheroni. After a loan spell at Crotone in Serie C1, he returned to Torino, with whom he played for a further five seasons. In July 2013, he transferred to city rivals, Juventus, winning the Scudetto in 2013–14 and 2014–15, as well as the 2013 Supercoppa Italiana and the 2014–15 Coppa Italia. He was a member of the Italian side which finished runners-up at UEFA Euro 2012, and also represented his nation at UEFA Euro 2016. Club career Torino Ogbonna began his early career in the youth set-up of Cassino, where he played as a central defender. In 2002, he was noticed by Torino, which, on the recommendation of Antonio Comi,3 bought him for €3,000 and assigned him to their youth team.4 In the 2006–07 season he was regularly called up to the first team and on 11 February 2007 he made his debut in Serie A at age 18, against Reggina (1–2), as a starter under coach Alberto Zaccheroni.5 At the end of season he totalled 4 league appearances. The following August he moved on loan to Crotone in Serie C1,6 making 22 league appearances in the league and narrowly earning promotion to Serie B, lost in the semi-final play-offs. In the 2008–09 Serie A season he returned to Torino, collecting 19 league appearances and four in Coppa Italia. Torino, however, were relegated to Serie B at the end of the season. Starting from 2009, after the relegation of the club to Serie B, he earned his place as a starter for the Granata. On 17 April 2010, Ogbonna scored his first goal for Torino in the match against Cesena, finishing 1–1.7 On 15 August 2010, in the second round of Coppa Italia against Cosenza (won 3–1 in extra time), he wore the captain's armband for the first time. In three Serie B seasons with Torino, Ogbonna made 105 appearances, helping the club return to Serie A after finishing second to Pescara during the 2011–12 season. On 2 February 2012, he renewed his contract with Torino until 30 June 2016.8 Juventus Ogbonna (wearing No.5) alongside his Juventus teammates in a 2013 UEFA Champions League match at Real Madrid. On 11 July 2013, Ogbonna underwent a medical at Turin's Fornaca, Isokinetic and the Istituto di Medicina dello Sport ahead of his proposed cross-town move to Juventus.9 After passing the medical, he officially signed for Juventus for a transfer fee of €13 million, with an additional €2 million to be paid in future bonuses.10 He became the first player to become captain of the Granata and transfer to rivals Juventus,11 sparking much dislike with his old supporters of Torino.12 He made his Champions League debut in on 17 September 2013, against F.C. Copenhagen.13 In his first season, despite being behind Andrea Barzagli, Leonardo Bonucci and Giorgio Chiellini in the pecking order at centre back, Ogbonna managed 25 appearances in all competitions, mostly starting in matches in the latter half of the season as the team was heavily rotated for league, Coppa Italia and Champions League matches. Ogbonna played 16 league games for Juventus in the 2013–14 season, as they won Serie A title.13 He was also a member of the side which won the 2013 Supercoppa Italiana13 In the 2014–15 season, Juventus defended the Serie A title once again, with Ogbonna making 25 league appearances, and the 2014–15 Coppa Italia.13 On 6 June 2015, he was an unused substitute as Juventus lost the Champions League Final 3–1 to Barcelona in Berlin.13 West Ham United Ogbonna (right) playing for West Ham United against Leicester City, 2016 On 10 July 2015, Ogbonna joined West Ham United, on a four-year contract, for €11 million to be spread over the next three financial years.1415 He made his debut 20 days later in the Europa League third qualifying round, starting against Astra Giurgiu; in the 82nd minute he netted an own goal equaliser as West Ham drew 2–2 at the Boleyn Ground.16 On 9 February 2016, Ogbonna scored his first goal for the club, netting an injury-time match-winning header in the 121st minute of a 2–1 home win over Liverpool, in the fourth round FA Cup replay.17 Having played 18 of a possible 22 Premier League games for West Ham in the 2016–17 season, he was ruled out for the remainder of the season as he required an operation. West Ham manager, Slaven Bilić, said that Ogbonna had played every game of the season despite carrying the injury.18 He returned for the final game of the 2016–17 season, a 2–1 away win against Burnley.19 In June 2017, Ogbonna signed a new contract with West Ham committing him to the club until 2022.20 International career On 12 August 2009, he made his debut with the Italian under-21 team in a friendly game against Russia.21 Ogbonna made his senior debut on 11 November 2011 in a 2–0 friendly victory against Poland, where he came on as a substitute for Domenico Criscito in the 77th minute.21 Ogbonna was included by manager Cesare Prandelli in the Italian 23-man final squad for Euro 2012, but did not play during the competition.21 In May 2016, Ogbonna was included in the provisional 30-man Italy squad for Euro 2016;22 On 31 May 2016, he was named in Antonio Conte's final 23-man squad for the tournament.23 Ogbonna made his only appearance of the tournament on 22 June, in Italy's final group match, which ended in a 1–0 defeat to Ireland.24 Style of play A strong and powerful central defender, Ogbonna is primarily known for his outstanding physical attributes;2526 he is also a competent tackler, and possesses a good positional sense, as well as an ability to read the game.2728 He is also capable of playing as a left-back on occasion, due to his pace, technique, ball skills, vision, and distribution with his left foot.2526 Personal life Ogbonna was born to Nigerian parents who emigrated to Italy from Nigeria in 1983, settling in the city of Cassino in the central part of the country, but managed to obtain Italian citizenship only after his 18th birthday.29 On 22 December 2008, Ogbonna survived a car accident near Turin after he lost control of his Smart car and drove off a bridge into a torrent at around 5:00 AM.30 Kategoria:Piłkarz